


Crush.

by notstilinski



Category: You (TV 2018), you - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, It's More Of A Cautionary Tag Than Anything, It's More of An Mental Dialogue With Peach, POV Second Person, Possible Spoilers, There's No Actual Interactions And Nothing Happens, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Peach has a crush but will never admit it.





	Crush.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I've only watched the first three episodes but I wanted to write something for it. Maybe once I finish it then I'll write a proper fic for them?

      You know that she can do better. You know that she deserves better.

 

     Someone who will take care of her and let her live her dreams as a writer.

 

     Not some asshole who just treats her like shit or uses her to get off. 

 

     She most definitely deserves someone better than a random guy from Tinder. 

 

     New of her advisor makes your blood boil. You wish she could take your advice and report him- 

    You would insist on getting her the best lawyer in the state. 

 

    She thinks that she’s in love and you want to be happy for her. You really do. 

 

    But there’s something off about the guy and you can’t tell what it is. 

 

    She gets upset when you mention his ‘status’ and you knew she would. 

 

    But she deserves better.

 

    If you can’t take care of her then you want to make sure that someone will. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
